Vibrator
by spoony monster
Summary: Axel had to explain to the receptionist what had happened, and he could see the amusement on her face as he tried to explain with as little detail as possible, because he imagined that it wasn't every day that someone came to the emergency room because they had a sex toy stuck up their ass. Idk what kind of warning to put on this one.


Axel saved the vibrator for special occasions, for when he wanted to see Roxas completely at his mercy and writhing like a caterpillar with the most delicious little noises spilling from swollen lips. Axel held the dildo in place with one hand as it vibrates out of control, removing it from Roxas's tight heat and forcefully shoving it back in at random intervals because this made Roxas squirm harder and when one particularly hard jab hit Roxas square in the prostate, the way the blond's hips bucked had Axel salivating.

Axel was leaning over Roxas, his lips against Roxas's stomach and his own cock in his hand and he pumped slowly, enough to keep himself excited and feeling good but not enough to make himself come before Roxas did. He could hear the buzzing from inside Roxas, and he extracted the toy and shoved it back in again, and Roxas bucked his hips against his face, whimpering.

"A-Axel…" Roxas whined, reaching a hand downward to touch his cock as it sat neglected against his pelvis. Axel bit at Roxas's fingers to keep them away. "I-I'm gonna…"

Roxas inhaled sharply as his climax was fast approaching, and Axel pulled himself back to sit on his haunches as Roxas pulled his legs up against his body before he released everything. Axel pulled the toy out slowly and shoved it back in, and as he did, Roxas's foot came forward and cracked him square in the jaw, sending him backward.

Axel righted himself, and reached forward to grab hold of the vibrator again, just as Roxas arched his back and came hard, his cum shooting out in sticky ropes all over himself…

… And Axel watched in shock as the toy disappeared inside Roxas's body.

The toy was still buzzing and Roxas twitched as it vibrated inside his still tender body, and Axel reached inside with his fingers to try and remove it, but it just slid further inside.

"Axel… What are you doing…?" Roxas gasped, wiggling uncomfortably at the buzzing toy, and Axel's intruding fingers. "Pull it out."

"Uh…" Axel said. He was trying to grab the toy with two fingers, losing his grip when his finger brushed against Roxas's prostate and he twitched. "Shit."

Roxas sat up. "What do you mean 'shit?' Where is it? Why is it still vibrating?"

"I lost my grip when you kicked me. I lost it inside you when you came,"

Roxas's face paled and he looked at Axel with wide, panicked eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding!?" Axel answered with an exasperated squeal.

Roxas sat on his knees and tried to reach behind himself, looking for any sign of the vibrator still poking out of his body, cursing under his breath when there wasn't. He was half hard again too. "Shit! What to we do!?"

"I don't know,"

"Well think of something!"

"Get dressed,"

"What?"

"Get dressed. We're going to the emergency room,"

An hour, one uncomfortable car ride, and two forced orgasms later found them in the waiting room in the hospital, waiting for a nurse to admit Roxas and take him to a room to get their little problem taken care of. Roxas sat crooked on the plastic seat, his ass was starting to hurt a bit and the buzzing from the sex toy was starting to annoy him, and he didn't think he could handle another unwanted orgasm with it pressed against his prostate as it was. His face was in his hands and he was ignoring all of Axel's attempts at small talk.

Axel sat in the seat next to him, glancing over every so often to watch Roxas, who was doing his very best at ignoring him.

Admitting Roxas in had been interesting, as Roxas waddled up to the counter and the receptionist asked them why they were there, Roxas had clammed up immediately, his face burning as red as Axel's hair. Axel had to explain to the receptionist what had happened, and he could see the amusement on her face as he tried to explain with as little detail as possible, because he imagined that it wasn't every day that someone came to the emergency room because they had a sex toy stuck up their ass.

And they had been sitting here in silence for ten minutes, aside from Axel's occasional attempts to lighten up the situation with talk and Roxas's latest unwanted orgasm about eight minutes ago, in which Roxas let out something between a whimper and a moan and the guy across the room with the bloody rag over his hand looked over in their direction.

Since then, Roxas had buried his face in his hands and hadn't moved once.

He didn't even move when the nurse came out with a wheelchair and called his name to bring him to a room.

Axel nudged him, and Roxas turned his head and gave the redhead a poisonous glare. They'd argued about this on the way to the hospital; Roxas was blaming Axel for letting go of the vibrator and Axel blamed _that_ on the fact that Roxas kicked him in the face in the first place. They'd squabbled over this for a few minutes before Axel lost himself in a fit of laughter over how funny the situation was and Roxas hadn't spoken to him since.

And he did feel a little guilty, at least for the part where he laughed.

Axel called out a "Good luck," to Roxas as he moved himself into the wheelchair, and Roxas's face flushed a deep red again and he hid his face in his hands again.

As the nurse wheeled Roxas away, Axel made a mental note to cross vibrating sex toys off of all future bedroom activities.


End file.
